


Loving you so deep

by Saki_Yamanaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Canon Era, Claiming Bites, F/M, Impregnation, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, mating kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Yamanaka/pseuds/Saki_Yamanaka
Summary: You're more than happy to be the choosen one for him, his one and only. And you love to be the mother of his children. Altough you just love to be pregnant and being impregnated by him, and only him.





	Loving you so deep

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutly no excuse for this :/ Have fun, there is more to follow eventually....  
> PS: Sorry for my shitty english, I'm sleepy and not a native speaker.

It was not the first time you woke up with sore hips from the night before, nor should it be the last. Groaning your rolled onto your back, at least you tried to do so. Two strong arms kept you locked on your side, a nose snuggling right next to your neck, breathing in your scent.  
“Where do you think you're going?” A deep voice asked, you shuddered. It was always like this, it would never end to impress you how tender and deep his voice sounded, only for you. 

The man behind you moved into your field of vision, as good looking like the first day you saw him. The black ebony like hair framing his face, some of it falling in his stormy gray eyes, which where fixed onto you. Hungrily they traveled up and down your naked form, almost as if they needed to burn this picture into themselves to cherish it forever. It made you blush, this thought. After all, you were swollen to the brim, your stomach bulged outward, your womb filled with his children which he planted inside you months and months ago. 

The black haired male chuckled when he noticed your blush, easing his knuckles over your cheek. It comforted you, made you relax a bit. But not enough for his taste. He buried his nose in the crook of your neck, deeply inhaling as if he could really smell you and not only the sweat on your skin. After all, he was not like his comrade Mike who had such a keen nose. 

A little gasp left your mouth as you felt a kick against your abdomen, it didn't go unnoticed by him. His hand was on your belly immediately, rubbing soothing circles over to coax your babies back to sleep. “So active already.” he hummed. He was right. They kicked a lot for quiet some time now. 

You groaned as another kick followed, your chest ached, your breast full of milk already, just waiting for your kids to eat after they were born. But right now, they just hurt. Your Dear seemed to notice as his gaze flicked up to you, hoovering over your chest. 

“You seem to be uncomfortable, my love.” His right hand came into view, reaching out to your nipple, he started to rub and tweak it. A low moan escaped your mouth, you knew how wrong this was. It was not supposed to turn you on, but it felt so good as he slowly worked your breast, smirking as he noticed how you liked it. “Let me help you with that.” As soon as this words left his mouth he put it to good use, started to suck on your other one, coaxing the milk out. You felt it spilling into his mouth, how he hungrily swallowed it, sucked and cleaned you after it with his tongue. Another moan left your mouth as the aching feeling in your breast stopped. 

“There. This feels better, doesn't it?” You tried to smack his shit-eating smirk out of his face playfully but he captured your hand with ease and started kissing your palm instead. He was so lovely, just to you, only you saw this side of him. 

Has hand went back to rubbing your tummy, feeling the proof of your love grow inside of you. “They're already so big, not much longer and they are here. They will be just as beautiful as you.” he murmured against your palm while starring at your outstretched belly. “And as soon as they're here, as soon as possible, I will fill you again with my seed, claim you as mine and make sure everyone knows about our love.” His stare never left your belly as he continued to rub it, sooth your babies. “You will look so wonderful when you start to swell again with my child growing inside your womb, and it will be like a miracle when it's born.” He kissed your belly, flustered you with his words. 

You could see it before your mental eye, the first time he did this to you. Taking our hand after you confessed your feelings to him, leading you to his room. You were never here before and were therefore startled by its looks. He had no bed, only a corner in the room where furs were laid out like a nest, waiting for their owner to lay down and sleep. How gently he laid you down on these, undressed you before undressing himself. How he worshiped your skin, your body, your beauty before claiming you as his own, rutting inside you and marking you as his. How he sank his teeth into your neck like some sort of animal, biting a mark there that soon scared. How your moans mixed with his, the feeling of his hips slamming inside you and of his climax painting your inside with his come, spurting deep into your womb, taking root there. How spend you were after this first round of fucking and how he kept making love to you every day, every night, every minute he had to do this. The five days he took off of work to “mate” you full of his love. How cheerful he seemed after your blood didn't came and morning sickness took it's place, accompanied by growing hunger and a swelling tummy. He didn't stop making love to you, however. Even when you could barely stand up and move out of the nest he made in his room for you, he still made love to you, slowly, lovingly, sweet and caring. You loved it, how he slowly rocked into your soaked tight heat, caressed your body, his hands roaming over your stomach again and again, whispering sweet and filthy thing into your ear equal. 

Yes, he would do it just, what, eight, nine months ago. Mating you full of his love and living out this side of his that was only reserved for you too see. Oh, you couldn't wait for it. Unfortunately he needed to work, so after a last rub of your belly he stood up and put on some clothes, glancing over to you when you stared to whine. You didn't want him to leave you. He walked over to you, smiling, kneeling down beside you and kissing your forehead and your mouth. “Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I will make sure to say Petra or Nanaba to bring you something to eat and watch after you until I'm back from training.” He leaned a bit closer, whispering in your ear, his hot breath tickling you. “And when I'm back, I'll make sure to fill you so good and full of me that you're gonna be knocked up again right after giving birth.” You shuddered, producing slick as you became more and more aroused thinking about his big, hot cock inside you again, slamming into your heat like the first time. A deep chuckle left his mouth before he kissed you again on your forehead and left his quarter. You couldn't wait for Levi to return from training and making good of his promise. Until then, you decided, it would be the best to sleep and wait for your babies to be born. You rolled back onto your side, gripping a few blankets and pulling them over your completely naked form. But the thought of you swelling again with his babies in your womb, again and again, kept you awake for a long time...


End file.
